marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Trench (Earth-616)
Trench | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Edward and Katherine (parents, deceased), Drake Trench (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 210lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Physician, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Technology using human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Terry Kavanagh; Derek Yaniger; Alex Saviuk | First = Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 97 | Death = | HistoryText = Unknown Origins Kevin Trench was a super-villain known as Nighteater. Eventually realizing that villains never win, Nighteater conspired to alter the vibratory attunement of reality and create a new history where he was a more heroic figure. With the mystical assistance of Doctor Druid and the vibrations abilities of Shocker and Vibro, Nighteater engineered his spell in a small town in North Dakota. She-Hulk, Tigra, Captain Marvel, and Wyatt Wingfoot were present at the scene trying to stop him but they ultimately failed. Thanks to the spell, most of the universe was made unaware of Trench's criminal history. Instead, they remembered him as a heroic figure known as Nightwatch. As a consequence, some (if not all) of his recorded history as "Nightwatch" may be completely inaccurate, as the spell was cast at an unspecified point in his history. Origin of Nightwatch Nightwatch was Doctor Kevin Trench, who witnessed a costumed man die battling some terrorists armed with invisibility-generating "cloaking" devices, and unmasked the corpse to learn that it was an older version of himself. Freaking out, Trench stripped the costume from "his" body and fled to a deserted island, reasoning that if he just never wore the suit or went home, he wouldn't die. Events conspired to bring him back, as the criminal Alfredo Morelli stole one of the costume gloves after washing up on the island and being nursed to health by Trench. After Alfredo had been dealt with, Trench decided that he couldn't avoid his destiny, and decided to investigate the costume's origins. In the interim, he battled menaces like the "Maximum Carnage" gang, who were wreaking havoc across New York and slaughtering dozens of innocent civilians. He had many allies in the fight, including, but not limited to, Captain America, Black Cat, Deathlok, and Firestar. He also fought the mutated Deathmask. Graduating into his own book, Nightwatch encountered similar "cloaked" villains, and was shocked when their technology merged with and enhanced his costume. In between battling menaces like Flashpoint, Cardiac (whose technology had been stolen to create the more vicious Cardiaxe), and Venom, Nightwatch discovered that an old ex-girlfriend was working for the shady Morelle Pharmaceuticals on a nanotech project. Ultimately, project head Philip Morelle proved to be corrupt, and Nightwatch defeated his sinister plans. Justin Morelle, the son of Phillip and Trench's ex, received nanotech arms from the project in the bargain. Death Nightwatch was an innocent victim of the Great Game. While trying to protect Justin, he was slain by the mercenaries Polestar and El Toro Negro. Polestar used the magnetic powers of his costume to peel away just enough of Trench's nanite costume for El Toro Negro to shoot him point blank in the chest. El Toro Negro then immediately turned on Polestar, shooting him between the eyes. Nighteater Revealed Sometime after his reported death, Kevin Trench was alive and active in charity work, after retiring as Nightwatch. He was contacted by She-Hulk regarding "the blue folder", a lawsuit regarding the principles present at Nighteater's spell filed by the one civilian who managed to avoid the memory effect. She-Hulk eventually uncovered the truth behind Nighteater's reformation into Nightwatch, and confronted him about his deeds. | Powers = Nightwatch's costume was comprised of self-replicating nanites. It boosted his strength and durability by triggering his adrenal glands, and nanotechnologically repaired itself. Its cape responded to his subconscious thoughts to move on its own, and allowed him to glide on air. After he was boosted by the later-generation Morelle technology, the durability of the costume increased, the cape became more metallic, and he had something closer to true flight. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Every appearance by Nightwatch other than and the preceding issues is now suspect. The story of Nighteater left it vague whether Trench ever operated for a substantive period of time as Nightwatch after altering the world's memories, or if he "retired" immediately after North Dakota. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightwatch_(comics) }} Category:Time-Looped